xgeneration_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters
History The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters is a special institute founded and led by Professor Charles Xavier to train young mutants in controlling their powers and help foster a friendly human-mutant relationship. Origins In the mid to late 1700s, the land was settled by Charles Graymalkin and his wife Marcia. Little is known about the this period, although Charles did bury his son alive after beating him nearly to death, due to finding him having intimate relations with another boy from town. Xavier Family Home Sometime between the late 1700s and early 1900s, a large Neoclassic mansion was constructed on the land near Breakstone Lake at the edge of Bayville, New York. The estate was inherited by Brian Xavier and he lived there with his wife, Sharon and their son, Charles, until Brian's untimely, accidental death. Charles Xavier was born and raised in the mansion. After Brian's death, Sharon married his once colleague, Dr. Kurt Marko. Marko and his son, Cain lived at the mansion thereafter. Sharon died not long after the marriage, and the ownership of the estate passed on to Charles. Charles was the tenth generation Xavier to own the mansion. Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters After graduating Oxford University, being drafted in the Korean War, and battling the Shadow King in Cairo, Egypt, Xavier decided to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Xavier worked with fellow mutation expert, Dr. Karl Lykos, as well as Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Before recruiting his first students, a mysterious man calling himself "Cable" arrived at the mansion. In exchange for teaching him about the present, Cable aided Xavier in equipping the mansion with advanced technology. First Rebuild Following the destruction of the school in the early 1980s Charles with help of a student, Forge, rebuilt the school with a new design and a number of technical upgrades. The upgrades included fitting the Danger Room with hard-light holographic technology, constructing a hangar for a new Blackbird, update Cerebro's software. A war room was also added to the subterranean levels. Latest Rebuild Following the school's destruction in 2007 Warren Worthington III, John Howlett, and the current headmaster Duncan Fearbirgh paid all the costs to have human architect Jacob Hikaura, John's nephew by marriage, and Forge rebuild the school to it's former glory with man new upgrades from Forge to offer a better defense of the school. Layout The Xavier Mansion has been destroyed and rebuild numerous times with varying features. Originally designed as a Neoclassical mansion, the current structure resembles a much more futuristic style. Grounds The grounds of the Xavier Estate remain largely unchanged. Located at the edge of Bayville, the grounds have large open fields, surrounding woods, and a beach on Breakstone Lake. Members Active X-Men/Staff Retired and Temporary X-Men/Staff *John Howlett aka Grave (retired) *Logan Howlett aka Wolverine (forced retired) *Mia Howlett aka Armelle (temporary) *Cero Howlett aka Tatkresiwok (temporary) *Teresa Howlett aka Acciaio (temporary) *Hudson Howlett aka Viper (temporary) *Landon Bryant aka Prime (temporary) *Dani Pierce aka Mirage (temporary) *Karri Howlett aka Hell Fire (temporary) Deceased X-Men and Students *Clarice Ferguson aka Blink (X-Men) *Nash aka Naxsu (X-Men) *Hiro Sohma aka Ram (Student) *Tanner Alston aka Creature (X-Men) *Jay aka Electro (X-Men) *Myrror (X-Men) *K.T Wagner aka Natch (X-Men) *Ororo Monroe aka Storm (X-Men) *Atif Sayria aka Oracle (Student) *Ashley Davis aka Squall (Student) *Hope aka Blast (Student) *Celeste Stepford (Student) *Phoebe Stepford (Student) *Mindee Stepford (Student) *Lauren Patterson (Student) *Alexandria Alston aka Merge (Student) *Owen Meany (Student) *Hiaruka (Student) Current Students Team Alpha *Taylor Hampton aka Ardere (co leader) *Marco Hamilton aka Padronanza (co leader) *Stephan Wagner aka Wempat *Nathan Shadow aka Umbra *Ororo Fearbirgh aka Aislingean *Logan Howlett aka Ghiottone *Inola Pierce aka Moonstar Team Beta *Carter Delaney aka Fulgore (co leader) *James Howlett II aka Smitty (co leader) *Nikki Howlett aka Naggarpok *Aurora Rodriguiez aka Acid *Reine Howlett aka Sikrinaktok *Evan Kearney aka Geal Chùis Team Gamma *Lauren Kearney aka Songbird (co leader) *Owen Kearney aka Nova (co leader) *Aaliyah Rogque aka Mentis *Nash Asher Forza D'animo *Hiro Kearney aka Dubh Tigris *Charles Fearbirgh aka Eagal Former Students *Roselyn Howlett aka Lycan/Wolverine *Cora Lee Bryant aka Allure *Ashley Alston aka Fury *Atif Alston aka Seer *Lily Bryant-Frost aka Sibly Category:Locations Category:Locations in N. America